


Midnight Rendez-vous

by Fury_Nocturne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Nocturne/pseuds/Fury_Nocturne
Summary: "Spades ne le quitta presque pas du regard, à un moment il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, tout en continuant de danser tournant au tour du pole sans jamais perdre l'équilibre une seul fois. Marco ne pu s'empêcher de penser : Exquis."
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 7





	Midnight Rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> The title has absoltly nothing to do with the story's content, au moment d'écrire l'OS j'écoutais en boucle les chansons de "The Midnight" d'où 'Midnight Rendez-vous'.
> 
> Je ne suis pas le moins du monde familière avec le l'univers incarné (et encore moins y'a quelques années lorsque j'ai écris cette histoire) alors je suis ouverte à toutes critiques. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira. S'il y'a une quelconque erreur n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.  
> Bonne lecture.

The RedLine

L'enseigne scintillait, rouge et blanche, sur le mur en brique noir, illuminant d'une manière esthétique l'entrée du club.

Marco se sentait un peu nerveux. L'endroit ne ressemblait en rien au pub plutôt cosy qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Le propriétaire du club qui se trouvait être son cadet avait tellement insisté pour qu'il vienne, lui assurant en tout point qu'il ne regretterait pas et que le spectacle serait des plus délectables.

Marco avait fini par céder.

Izo obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait alors autant ne pas argumenter et certainement pas après que ce dernier lui fila un pass gratuit, un peu comme pour garantir sa venue, ajoutant au passage qu'il devrait payer les prochains.

La musique palpitait de tous les coins à l'intérieur du club. Marco s'intéressa un moment à l'endroit en question. L'espace était esthétiquement décoré, toute fourniture était en noir éclairait sur des tons rouges. Des tables étaient disposées autour de la scène principale où une jeune femme tournoyait langoureusement autour du pole central sous la lumières des projecteurs qui suivaient ses mouvements.

D'autres plates-formes circulaires, plus petites, étaient disposées d'une manière aléatoire dans la salle. Bon nombre de personnes regroupés autour, jetant des billets aux performants qui occupent la scène.

Marco se dirige vers le bar et commande une bière ne manquant pas une miette de l'ambiance régnante.

Un jeune homme monte ensuite sur la scène principale. Grand, la carrure finement musclée, la peau légèrement bronzée, luisante sous les lumières de la scène. Il ne portait rien que des cuissardes noires vernies, une sorte de Jockstrap en dentelle, et un foulard rouge noué autour du cou.

Spades annonça le DJ.

Finalement son frère n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Spades avait dû jeter un coup à la foule entourant la scène. Le temps que Marco prenne une gorgé de sa bière et ne remonte la tête que ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil en lui soufflant un baiser au passage avant de se retourner et de se mettre dos à la foule le temps que la musique ne commence et que le jeune homme ne commence à se déhancher au rythme du son qui l'accompagnait.

À la fin de sa performance, la scène était remplie de billets, Spades était couvert de sueur la peau luisante sous les lumières des projecteurs. Leurs regards se croisent et Spades lui sourit, chuchotant quelque chose que Marco faillit de comprendre avant de se retourner vers la foule une seconde fois.

Le danseur disparut un instant en descendant les marches derrière la scène et se dirigea vers la plate-forme la plus proche de Marco avant de grimper dessus et de commencer à y danser. De plus en plus de clients viennent lui glisser quelques billets, certains se tenant près du bord espérant pour qu'il puisse danser pour eux pendant un petit moment.

Spades ne le quitta presque pas du regard, à un moment il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, tout en continuant de danser tournant au tour du pole sans jamais perdre l'équilibre une seule fois.

Exquis.

Marco continuait de regarder le jeune danseur alors qu'il commutait entre les petites plateformes du club. Il ne manqua pas de repérer son frère au loin, les cils battants en direction de Spades, sourire narquois sur le visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer sa victoire.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Spades venir dans sa direction, quelques minutes plus tard. Ce qui le surprit en revanche c'est que le plus jeune vienne s'installer directement sur ses genoux jetant un bras au tour de son épaule.

Hé beau-gosse. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu ici avant. Alors c'est quoi ton nom?

Marco posa une main sur le bas de son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard défilé sur cette délicieuse chose qui se tenait intimement près de lui. Spades est beau. Ses boucles sauvages et humides de sueur recouvraient son visage, lui donnant un côté exotique, et la légère roseur de ses joues,certainement dû à son effort physique, parsemées de taches de rousseur, le rendait d'autant plus irrésistible.

Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant. Marco.

Et bien ravi de te rencontrer Marco. Moi c'est Spades. Sinon tu te plais bien ici jusqu'à présent?

Je suppose que oui, tu es très talentueux.

Peut-être que dire ça l'aurait sans aucun doute fait paraître ridiculement ridicule, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver autre adjectif pour décrire la performance de Spades. Il s'attendait à ce que le plus jeune se moque pourtant Spades se mit à rire, un rire léger et… innocent !

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais vraiment ça ! Merci, sincèrement.

Marco posa sa main libre, à une distance bien respectable, sur le genou du plus jeune danseur alors que ce dernier lui caressait la nuque avec son pouce, le faisant frissonner au passage.

Alors Marco, tu me laisses danser pour toi ce soir ?

Bien sûr, vas-y je te suis.

Le plus jeune souris, le regard brillant. Parfait dit-il, se relevant des genoux de Marco avant de lui tenir la main et de l'entraîner vers une zone plus privée du club gardée par un videur que Spades ne manqua pas de saluer au passage. Ils arrivèrent à un couloir plutôt étroit éclairé de néons rouges, comportant plusieurs portes de chaque côté, certaines avec des pancartes Occupée accrochées aux poignets. Spades les fit entrer dans la chambre libre la plus proche, prenant soin d'inverser le sens de la pancarte à l'extérieur.

La chambre était circulaire, un siège en simili cuir en demi-cercle faisait face à la porte, laissant juste assez d'espace que le danseur puis bouger.

Alors Marco, dit Spades en le poussant doucement sur le siège avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux passant ses mains sur son torse. Une danse dure le temps d'une chanson. Cinq mille Berry pour la chanson. Ça te semble correct ?

Ça me semble plus que correct. Suis-je autorisé à te toucher?

Marco ne voulait certainement pas pousser sa chance trop loin, ne sachant pas si le fait que ses paumes, déjà posés sur les hanches du plus jeune, était autorisé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Spades n'en donnait pas l'impression.

Dans la limite du raisonnable et seulement si tu n'essayes pas de retirer mes vêtements. Dit-il un petit sourire au coin, avant de continuer

Zoro

Hey Spades, la voix masculine provenait des haut-parleurs au plafond.

Fais passer ma chanson annonça Spades, en réarrangeant un peu sa position.

La musique commença à vibrer des haut-parleurs, mais il eut à peine le temps de le remarquer que Spades se mis à bouger. Posant ses mains au tour du cou de Marco et ondulant ses hanches, en se frottant contre le blond.

Ce dernier pouvait sentir le désir dans son corps augmenter. Son jean se faisait de plus en plus serré au niveau de son entrejambe. Cela aurait été une situation bien embarrassante mais le jeune danseur semblait dans le même état.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux alors que Marco ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter ses paumes sur le haut des cuisses du danseur. Ce dernier lui attrapa délicatement le visage alors qu'il se frottait contre lui. S'abstenir de le toucher eut été chose difficile, mais Marco ne voulait certainement outrepasser la limite fixée par le danseur. Il se contentait de lui caresser les hanches ou de les poser au tour de sa taille. Après un moment, Spades se laissa tomber au rythme de la musique pour s'accroupir entre les jambes de Marco. Posant ses paumes sur genoux en les faisant glisser lentement sur son jean vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans briser un instant le contact visuel. Spades s'arrêta net à son entrejambe, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, les sourcils levés. Marco secoua un peu ses hanches en avant, faisant signe de son menton un peu comme lui donner la permission que le jeune danseur demandait. Ce dernier glissa ses paumes jusqu'à ce qu'elles vinrent se frotter contre la bosse qui s'était formé dans le jean de Marco.

Marco étouffa un juron lorsque Spades lui tourna le dos dit-il avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux une nouvelle fois, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches, ses fesses posées directement sur son sexe, faisant des mouvements de va et vient la tête penchée sur l'épaule du blond avant de presser un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

La musique s'arrêta, et Spades lui fit face, passant ses doigts sur les cheveux, un peu comme en guise d'excuse avant de se redresser.

Désolé beau gosse mais le temps s'est écoulé.

Marco, tentant de le rattraper, finit par posé calmement une main sur sa cuisse…

Et si nous écoutons encore une chanson. J'ai l'argent, si tu as le temps bien sûr.

Zoro, chanson suivante s'il te plait dit-il, se penchant à nouveau sur Marco.

Le son reparti, Spades se mis à danser et Marco se senti amoureux.

Alors cher frère, j'espère que tu repasseras bientôt.

Je dois avouer qu'il est talentueux.

Ce n'était pas ma question.

Il se pourrait Izo !

Thatch ! Tu me dois combien déjà !?

Marco ne prévoyait en aucun cas de rendre ces visites régulières. Son emploi de temps lui permettait rarement d'avoir un moment à lui. Et lorsque c'était le cas, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : passer la journée, chez lui avec son chat, une pizza et un bon film.

D'après son frère, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bourreau du travail, chose pour laquelle il l'avait martelé pendant des jours avant qu'il mette les pieds dans son club enfin. Alors une fois par mois, en évitant les fins de semaines, lui semblait un bon moyen de distraction.

Depuis le temps, il est devenu plus au moins familier avec certains membres du staff. Mais il y allait surtout pour Spades.

Marco se dirige vers le club, s'installe à sa place habituelle au bar et commande une bière puis une deuxième attenant que le jeune danseur, raison de sa présence, ne monte sur scène, et qu'il ne le regarde danser, fasciné par ce dernier. Spades porte de la lingerie parfois noir, parfois avec des nuances de rouge ou de bordeaux; sans que cela ne le rende en aucun cas moins viril.

Spades le fascinait. Il savait que certains trouverait son attirance malsaine mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il savait qu'au fond il avait juste un petit faible pour le plus jeune. Sachant que son attirance n'aboutira probablement jamais à rien, il venait pour admirer ses performances.

Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Quand le plus jeune voyait Marco, son regard s'illuminait, et après avoir fait ses rondes sur les plates-formes de la salle, il venait le retrouver, s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Hé beau gosse, tu m'as manqué tu sais !

Marco pouvait être considérait comme un bon investissement. Spades le savait très bien.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas pour autant. Il payait toujours pour une danse privée, parfois deux. Ils discutaient souvent aussi. Ils parlaient principalement du travail de Marco, de la musique qu'il écoute quand il ne traîne pas dans le club. Des vêtements de Spades, ou des jeux vidéo auxquels il joue, ou de nourriture. Marco avait d'ailleurs apprit que Spades était un vrai rouleau compresseur, difficile à croire à en voir sa carrure. Une fois, il lui parla de ses deux frères et Marco jura que jamais il n'avait vu de sourire plus sincère que celui du jeune danseur ce soir-là.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Spades et Marco se dirigèrent ensemble vers une des pièces privées. Spades se mit sur ses genoux, se déplaçant astucieusement au rythme de la musique.

Ils ne parlaient jamais lorsque le plus jeune dansait. Marco aimait leurs échanges silencieux. Les plus jeune danse et lui le contemple ne pouvant s'empêcher de le comparer à une œuvre d'art, parfois il se permettait de lui caresser affectueusement les cuisses, de laisser sa main glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ou de la laisser dériver le long ses biceps, arrachant au plus jeune quelques soupires au passage.

Spades est tout simplement magnifique à ses yeux.

Dès qu'il finit sa danse, il vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux une main autour de son épaule pour reprendre son souffle, lui caressant les cheveux. Marco tombait de plus en plus sous le charme du jeune danseur, il n'en avait pas honte. Spades n'était pas seulement une bonne compagnie. Lui parler était chose facile, l'écouter était chose facile. La communication se faisait sans efforts lorsqu'il était ensemble.

Spades, bien sur, n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Marco n'allait pas non plus en faire une histoire. Il se contentait de lui sourire, ne manquait jamais de lui dire à quel point il le trouvait talentueux, beau. Et Spades se contentait de le remercier en ricanement doucement, voir innocemment.

Il arrivait à Spades de guider les mains de Marco et de les poser sur ses fesses. Ou de déposer quelques baisers sur la mâchoire du plus âgé parfois sur le haut de sa nuque, ou sur le tissu du son jean. Tout deux ignorant la réaction de leur corps à ce contacte intime.

C'est une soirée comme les autres au RedLine, Spades fini sa danse et se blotti à ses cotés sur le siège pendant que Marco sortait son portefeuille. Il y trouva un coupon tout froissé pour une pizza gratuite au 'Pirate Shack' un Diner qu'il a l'habite de fréquenter depuis ses jours à l'université avec un de ses frères, le genre d'endroit qu'on n'oserait pas tester à première vue mais où l'ont fini toujours par revenir lorsqu'on tente l'aventure.

Et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il remit à Spades ce qu'il lui devait, ce dernier ne prenait plus la peine de comptait les billets que Marco lui tendit.

Un sourire au coin, il y avait mis cette fois le coupon. Il savait que Spades ne tarderait pas à le trouver. Il ignorait aussi comment le jeune danseur allait le prendre mais il se dit qu'il pourrait faire passer ça pour une blague.

Spades le prit, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il lisait les petits caractères en les exposant la faible lumière des néons dans la pièce. Il regarda Marco un moment, puis le coupon, puis Marco à nouveau. Alors que son expression insondable quelques instants auparavant se transforma en quelque chose d'amusé.

On y va quand ? Demanda-il.

Euh… je veux dire. Je ne sais pas? Cela ressemblait dangereusement à un rendez-vous. Son intention n'étant surtout pas de passer du statut de 'bon client' à 'harceleur dangereux' mais si Spades demandait, alors il n'allait surement pas refuser.

Euh c'est quand tu veux, je ne veux pas m'imposer ou quoi que ce soit…

Spades se mordit la lèvre inférieure, d'un air timide qui lui était jusque-là inconnu.

Je termine vers 3h du matin… Je ne sais pas….ça serait trop demander de te demander de m'attendre je suppose…

J'attendrai.

On se voit tout à l'heure devant l'entrée du club, alors ! dit-il un sourire incroyablement large sur le visage.

Marco s'était allumé une cigarette lorsque le jeune danseur est venu le rejoindre dehors.

Au fait, c'est Ace.

Marco savait que Spades n'était qu'un nom de scène, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il lui balance son prénom comme ça. Il avait eu diverse conversation au sujet d'Ace avec son frère mais Marco n'avait jamais osé une seule fois demander son nom. L'identité du plus jeune devait être protégée par son employeur aka son frère. Non pas qu'Izo aurait trahi la confiance d'un de ses danseurs et n'aurait divulgué leurs noms au premier venu qui le demander, et ce même si la requête venait de l'un de ses frères.

Ace. Joli ! Il a dû le dire à voix haute, à en voir l'expression amusée sur son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, Autour d'une pizza déjà à moitié mangée et deux grand gobelets de soda. À cette heure le Pirate Shack n'était pas aussi vide que ce qu'on pourrait croire, une poignée de clients étaient éparpillés par ci par là. Une ambiance Irish pup – taven de pirate régnait au Diner, on pouvait entendre quelques jigs comme musique de fond. Il y'avait même un Jolly Roger soigneusement encadré au mur.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient posés, il remarqua q'Ace avait dû sortir à la hâte du club, probablement prendre son sac à dos, après avoir mis ce qu'il avait trouvé sous la main en coulisse. A en voir le T-shirt blanc délavé trop grand et dont le col pendant lui dévoilait l'épaule droite, ainsi qu'débardeur noir. Les bretelles noires de sa lingerie clairement visibles à travers le tissu bien trop fin au goût de Marco.

Ses bottes avaient été remplacées par une paire de converse noire usée. Ses boucles étaient légèrement emmêlées, seul son maquillage s'obstinait à rester en place, à l'exception d'un œil qui se retrouvait à moitié démaquillé. Pour faire court Ace était sens dessus dessous.

Je dois avouer que c'est l'une des meilleures pizzas que je n'ai jamais mangé !

Ace avait une tranche à la main, et du fromage qui s'étendait de la tranche jusqu'à sa bouche, alors que ce dernier venait tout juste d'en prendre une bouchée. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait un appétit d'ogre. Marco, observait le plus jeune engloutir ça tranche, se lécher les doigts, laissant sortir quelques sons d'appréciation presque obscènes. Puis prendre une autre tranche la faire disparaître tout aussi comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué cet endroit auparavant par contre. Je reviendrai à coup sûr !

Uh huh…

La bretelle de la lingerie d'Ace tombante sur son épaule pour enfin se terrer sous le tissu fin était le genre de distraction suffisante pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait à dire sur le moment.

Le regard de Marco se perdit un instant sur la courbe dénudé de son épaule. La ligne de sa clavicule exposée, sa nuque…. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, il enleva sa propre chemise, qui lui servait de veste légère, avant de la tendre au plus jeune.

Il fait un peu frais ici, Met ça.

Ace prit la chemise violette d'un air confus sur le visage, la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'il terminait son énième tranche. Il secourra la tête légèrement.

Mais et toi… Il ne fait pas si frais que ça.

Vraiment j'insiste

D'accord… Puisque tu insistes.

L'air légèrement amusé Ace enfilât la chemise du plus âgé et la boutonna jusqu'en haut. Il mit ses coudes sur la table avant d'appuyer son menton sur la paumes de ses mains à moitié recouverte par les manches trop longues, les yeux brillants et tout souriant. Marco était tellement transparent lorsqu'il essayait de cachait se qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Mieux comme ça !

Finalement pas ! La vue d'Ace dans sa chemise étant d'autant plus distrayante.

Pas du tout ! Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rajouter un Toujours aussi joli.

Marco se senti un peu fier, à la vue de la teinte rosé sur les joues du plus jeune. Deux fois en une soirée qu'il le faisait rougir.

Ils terminèrent leur pizza et en commandèrent une autre. Ace taquina Marco pour ce rendez-vous improvisé, et Marco insista que ce fût en fait Ace qui en avait fait la suggestion et qu'il n'avait fait que lui donner un coupon pour une pizza gratuite. Ace mangeait et Marco se contentait de le regarder, discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour leur rappelle qu'il était déjà bien tard, ou plutôt bien trop tôt.

Ils se tenaient devant l'entrée du diner. Marco proposa de lui payer un taxi. Ace déclina gentiment lui assurant qu'il n'habitait pas très loin. Marco, ne voulut pas insister plus.

Est-ce que je peux te donner mon numéro ?

Bien sûr, répondit le plus jeune et lui tendit son téléphone afin qu'il puisse y inscrire son numéro.

Alors, à plus tard je suppose.

Rentre bien.

Un dernier sourire et Ace était parti.

Marco se demanda un instant si Ace n'avait pas accepté sa requête juste par politesse.

From Unknown

C'est moi qui invite la prochaine fois ~ :*

Finalement pas.

Plus tard dans la soirée ! Il reçut un autre texto, de son frère cette fois, lui demandant pour quelle raison un de ses employés s'était présenter au travail portant sa chemise.


End file.
